


Another World Lost

by Puppdere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Betaed, Bombing, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dead Sapnap, DreamSMP - Freeform, Explosions, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Dating, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minecraft, Multiple time lines, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, Roleplay, Set during techno and dream bombing, Short, Short One Shot, Time Travel, Whump, ambiguous - Freeform, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppdere/pseuds/Puppdere
Summary: "The roar in Karl’s ears, tattered from the explosions and still ringing from the impact overwhelmed his gasps for air. They were heavy and shallow, and he couldn't register the noise and violence surrounding him."ORIn which Sapnap dies and Karl time travels.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Another World Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_xneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_xneybee/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy! Please head the tags! Tell me your thoughts :)  
> Editor is a cool friend of mine. Talk to me on my twitter, @TheKarlJacobs

The roar in Karl’s ears, tattered from the explosions and still ringing from the impact overwhelmed his gasps for air. They were heavy and shallow, and he couldn't register the noise and violence surrounding him. Nothing but the soul wrenching sight in front of him registered in his mind. The noise, the blood and the conflict that no longer pertained to him. It just couldn't. He would no longer worry over land, people or wars, and he could no longer even bear even a slither of those burdens. His life no longer felt _right._

His knees, pale and stark against black ground burned from kneeling on rough bedrock. His arms were heavy, cradling his own strong hearted lover as gently and desperately as possible. He felt numb, but he knew if he let go, if he left his body at the bottom of the crater of a once thriving land, everything would be considered real. His time travel, the destruction, bloodshed, betrayal, the _death._ All of it would have to be real, and every single day he’d have to find himself dealing with it. Karl wasn't mentally prepared for this. No one in these types of situations ever are. He was deathly afraid of being alone, of traveling, meeting so many variations of the people he cares for and not being able to return to who they truly are. To his own reality.

He’d finally found the perfect one. The original one where he found himself to be cherished and loved, but at this exact moment, it was all beyond his grasp. 

And Karl couldn't help but feel as if this was his fault. 

His gasps grew quicker, more shallow, more agonizingly apparent and his eyes blurred, vision swimming in out of focus as time passed.

He didn't want to let go of the sight in front of him. 

The sight of the only person who truly mattered to this now broken man shattered his soul. If the explosions scattered around him wouldn't kill him, his constricting chest and seeping hopelessness would. He stared as much as he could at Sapnap, the person he considered to be home. 

His broken armor and his olive skin, the magma spreading slowly over him. The rips and tears that donned his body and his dry, smoking hair tangled in Karl’s right hand while he clenched Sapnaps scarred hand in the other. Sapnap laid limp, his green eyes still open staring blankly up at nothing, stubble singed off and mouth gaped open to expose his sharp canines coated in copper tasting blood. If Karl could smell right now he’d reckon Sapnap would be reeking of smoke. It was a near terrifying sight. His body began to be covered in magma that burnt to touch. 

Karl refused to let go.

Karl began to see double as he stared and his eyes flickered between his present reality and the descendants of Sapnap, a now fallen warrior. His heart pounded in his chest, constricting and tight. He felt that if he stayed at this death site, his heart would break free and he’d find himself joining his lover in whatever hell Dream might've made for people like them. 

Karl slowly regained the feeling of his cheeks, just to realize tears streamed down his face and his heavy gasps were sobs, loud heart curling cries he figured the monsters around him would ignore. 

He sat, holding his former fiancé and leaned the weight of his arm on the nearest red vine, huddled over it to lay his head on Sapnaps barely armored stomach. The rest of his body bent inwards, lifeless with no control. 

As Karl cried just like a widow at his husband's funeral he started to regain feeling in his ears and his head pounded along with it. He heard screams of anguish and whistles coming from the explosions. They were daunting and he wished he wasn't here at all. It made him wish that he’d never hear again. Karl knew he had no choice but to stay, to stay and listen to the horrors around him, he could never muster the strength to leave Sapnap again. 

He felt the rough netherite on his wet face and he yearned for the days he’d hug Sapnap tightly, and the days where Sapnap could get up and let go.

Tears fell on Sapnaps lifeless body, glimmering on his scratched armor as Karl wished a miracle would happen. But nothing of the sort did, and all he knew was that he needed to find Sapnap again. Another version, or another descendant of the man he’s clinging onto. 

He wished and longed to find him again, his body burnt, skin hot to touch and needle-like pains covered his body. His eyes changed, the body before him swirling in shades of violet, dark greens, and bright yellows and oranges which covered the sight before him. It all felt surreal. Yet he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. They fluttered but they stayed trained on Sapnaps body. His skin started to peel, ripping off his skeleton and flying upward to a droning noise above. 

The process was agonizing, he could hear himself wail- overpowering and depressing screams. Still, his resolve stayed strong and he strengthened his grip on Sapnaps corpse, his eyes never leaving him. With the last bit of air Karl could inhale, he whispered, only for him and Sapnap to hear,

“I’ll find you again, I promise.”


End file.
